


Restless

by insomnia_writer



Series: Comforting Connor 30 Days AU [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Guilt, Hurt Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hurt Hank, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnia_writer/pseuds/insomnia_writer
Summary: After nearly self destructing, Connor gets a chance to finally relax and meets Sumo for the first time. Hank still struggles with his own past, unsure whether he wants to improve on himself or accept that he will be emotionally unstable forever.





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you again for all the sweet comments. You keep me inspired to keep writing. Here is part three of my AU. I decided to add quite a bit of fluff in this part seeing as the last two parts have been rather dark. The next part may be kinda fluffy as well. Its not nearly as easy for me to write and I want to get better!!! I'm driving for six hours to college tomorrow so hopefully I can get a lot of writing done then :)

Hank and Connor didn’t speak very much once they got into Hank’s house. When Hank had warned him that it was a shit hole, he hadn’t been kidding. There were beer bottles everywhere, some intact still while others were broken and a select few were open but still half full, just waiting for someone to drink them. On the table in the center of the room was a pile of pizza boxes from various delivery places on various dates. 

Hank was banned from ordering from a few of those places ever again for being too aggressive with the delivery androids. 

“The fuck you mean ‘do I want to tip’? You’re a fucking machine, you don’t need the cash. You know who needs money? The people whose jobs you took!” he had slurred before punching the android in the face and threatening to set him on fire if he ever had the audacity to ask for a tip again. 

Not his proudest moment.

Next to the pizza boxes was an almost empty bottle of Jack Daniels, and underneath the table where they both sat was a dog.

“Sumo, this is Connor. Connor this is Sumo” He introduced, watching as Connor stared at the hound with great interest. “He’s a Saint Bernard and the worst damn guard dog you’ll ever see”

There was a brief pause before Connor approached the dog, one shaking hand held out. “Hello Sumo” he whispered, and when Sumo moved to lick his palm, Connor smiled. It was the first time Hank had ever seen Connor smile. It was nice, he decided that he wanted to see more of it. 

“Careful there, you show him any form of love and he may never stop following you around”

“I think I would like that” with one final pat Connor stood back up, “Do you have a hose where I could wash off this thirium? Or anywhere I can go while I self-repair?” Hank frowned at this. The fact that they made Connor wash himself off with a hose after his fights was not surprising, but it still made him hurt. “I don’t have a hose, but I do have a shower that you can use. And I’ll put out some clothes for you to change into for the night. 

When Connor went off to do that, Sumo following, hank grabbed a garbage bag and began to pick up all the crap that surrounded him. How had he fallen this deep? How had he gone from being a father who had it all to someone putting away a revolver with only one bullet in it? Why couldn’t he stop drinking? Did he even want to?

The first trash bag filled up quickly, and so did the second, and by the time he got to the third it felt as though he was in a different house than he had been living in for the past years. He was about to reward himself for all his hard work with a drink, but then Connor stepped out of the bathroom, and for a moment Hank could barely recognize the android in front of him. All of the blue blood was gone, and his head seemed to be almost completely done repairing after the attempt at self-destruction. His ratty, torn up clothes were gone in favor of a pair of sweatpants and Hank’s DPD hoodie, both of which were far too big on him. His hair, rather than being matted, was soft and fluffy with a small piece falling down over his forehead. The biggest change however was the fact that his LED was blue for the first time since Hank had met him. 

Maybe he didn’t need to drink tonight after all. 

Sumo was standing behind Connor, head nuzzling ever so slightly against his leg. It made sense, no one else had been over to the house in years. He must like the new company. “Thank you for letting me use your shower Hank, and for giving me these clothes to wear. They are a lot softer than my old ones. They are warmer too”

“It’s no problem kid. I cleaned up out here and you can sleep on the couch. I don’t have any guest rooms”. The only bedroom, other than his own, was Cole’s, and there was no way he was letting anyone sleep in Cole’s bed. Besides, it was much too small for an adult anyways. “I am going to go lay down, it’s been a long fucking day and I think if I am late to work tomorrow fowler is going to have my head”

Connor nodded and took another step further into the room. He ran one hand along the back of the couch “Thank you. Would you like me to make sure that you are up in time for work?”

“Uh sure… that would be helpful. Goodnight Connor”

“Goodnight Hank”

As the Lieutenant went to walk out of the room he snapped his fingers, which normally caused Sumo to follow him to bed. Instead he simply stayed next to Connor, looking at Hank with a sense of defiance. “Traitor” he chuckled, closing the door to his room behind him.

 

Hank woke up to the sound of knocking. He attempted to ignore it at first, but it grew louder and more frantic until he knew he could no longer fall back asleep without answering it. He stumbled out of bed and pushed his door open, but instead of Connor being behind it like he had assumed, there was a small child. More specifically, his small child. Cole, wearing his favorite black and white stripped onesie and holding a small Tigger stuffed animal. “Dad” he whimpered out, sniffling as tiny tears rolled down his face. 

He knew it wasn’t real, but that didn’t stop him from taking a knee and hugging his boy tight “Cole. I missed you so much. I’m so sorry. Daddy is so sorry. I didn’t see that truck start skidding. I never wanted you to get hurt”  
“You killed me dad” Cole cried out, pulling away from the hug. The white in his pajamas was slowly turning red with blood, he was dying all over again “Why did you kill me?”

“No. Son, I never meant to hurt you. I’m so so sorry. I just wanted to be a good father”

“You killed me” he repeated before falling to the ground lifelessly. Hank frantically scooped his son’s limp body up into his arms, sobbing as the guilt racked through him. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again there was a revolver in his hand, he knew what he had to do.

Click  
Bang

Hank woke up abruptly, gasping for breath, sweat pouring down his face. It was still dark outside, no later than one or two am, but hey, one and a half hours of sleep could be worse. On instinct he began to stagger out of his room to the kitchen, and within a minute he was nursing a handle of Malibu. 

It smelt like sunscreen and honestly tasted like it too, but the coconut flavored rum was rather cheap, and it got him drunk quickly. At this point that was all he needed, a quick road to intoxication, because on restless nights like these it was all he had left.

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep leaving comments and kudos or even bookmark this series if you want to keep up with it. It means the absolute world to me!!!


End file.
